Seulement humaine
by LuneSensei
Summary: Je crois que de par ma nature de sorcière, on m'a toujours vue forte, intouchable. Que de par ma nature de première de la classe, on a toujours cru que rien ne m'atteignait, qu'il suffisait que je me réfugie dans mes livres, dans les potions, pour que je surmonte tout. Mais je suis humaine. Et autant qu'eux, j'ai des blessures à panser. - OS -


Bonjour bonsoir. On se retrouve pour un petit OS écrit avec la musique Human de Christina Perri dans les oreilles. Ecoutée en boucle. Eh.

Bref.

Il n'est pas très très long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à le faire savoir en review. Ca fait toujours plaisir. :')

Sur ce, bonne lecture ~

* * *

Je crois que de par ma nature de sorcière, on m'a toujours vue forte, intouchable. Que de par ma nature de première de la classe, on a toujours cru que rien ne m'atteignait, qu'il suffisait que je me réfugie dans mes livres, dans les potions, pour que je surmonte tout. Mais je crois que par-dessus tout, tout le monde pensait que j'étais là pour leur donner un plan infaillible, être la bonne machine qui vous aide sans faillir, pendant que vous vous pleurez vos morts. Je suis humaine. Je suis fragile. Je pleure. Je m'énerve. Je crie. Je m'effondre. Je ne peux pas vous porter, vous supporter, oublier mes douleurs pour que vous puissiez panser les vôtres. J'ai vu des morts, j'ai vu des combats. J'ai effacé la mémoire de mes mes parents. Jeune, j'ai subi des moqueries. Les moqueries de ceux que j'ai sauvés. Je pleurais le soir. Je pleurais dans les toilettes. Tout autant que vous, quand j'étais jeune et que l'ombre d'un arbre ressemblait à celle d'un monstre, j'avais peur, je me cachais sous ma couverture quitte à en étouffer. Je suis tombée, j'ai pleuré, je me suis relevée, j'ai eu besoin de réconfort. Ce réconfort qu'enfant on demande, qu'adolescent on rejette, et dont j'ai tant besoin en ce moment, des années après cette Guerre. Cette Guerre où tant sont morts. Des enfants qui pleurent leurs parents, des parents qui pleurent leurs enfants, des jumeaux séparés. Comment reprendre normalement sa vie après ça ? Je ne peux pas sourire pour vous, je ne peux pas rire, je ne peux pas vous réconforter. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas aider tout le monde, je ne peux pas vous sortir de ce gouffre dans lequel je sombre doucement. J'ai perdu tant de choses que je ne pourrais jamais retrouver. J'ai perdu ce lien que j'avais avec le Serpentard aux cheveux blancs. Je n'étais pas amoureuse. Simplement nous nous retrouvions parfois pour cracher chacun notre haine. Avec le temps, les choses s'étaient adoucies, nous nous regardions silencieusement. Il y avait tellement de choses dans ses yeux. Peur, colère, envie, désespoir, tristesse. Ils lui ont tout volé, jusqu'à sa propre vie, sa capacité de prendre ses propres décisions. Alors oui, j'ai choisi la sécurité, j'ai plutôt choisi ce jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui ne me refuserait jamais rien. Je savais qu'avec le Mangemort je n'obtiendrai rien, qu'il n'y aurait pas de bonheur pour nous, qu'il y aurait toujours ce vide dans ses yeux, dans les miens, les regards mauvais, les chuchotements, sa haine et la mienne, ses années où on a appris à se détester. J'aime Ron. D'un amour véritable. Pas celui que vous pouvez lire dans les romans, qui vous consume, qui vous fait rêver, qui vous ferez tout oublier, tout abandonner, mais je l'aime, il m'aime, il est là, il me sourit, il me prend dans ses bras, il tente d'être fort pour deux, il fait de son possible pour aider Georges, il sacrifie des choses, il se lance, peu importe le résultat, il y réfléchira plus tard. Malgré ça, je sais que le visage du blond sera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, mais je vis avec. Lui aussi vis sa vie, peut-être comme moi, peut-être qu'il a seulement trouvé du réconfort. Peut-être que lui aussi réfléchis, s'énerve, se fragilise avec les années. Je sens que je ne suis plus celle d'avant, la Gryffondor courageuse, à se faire entraîner dans des aventures improbables. On a tous grandi, on a tous souffert. Les Weasley ont déjà trop perdu. Sauf Harry est en manque. En manque de cette adrénaline, de cette peur qu'il ressentait chaque jour, cette exaltation. On le comprend sans pouvoir partager ce sentiment. Parfois je me demande, pourquoi cette personne est morte et moi je suis toujours en vie ? Moi qui ai menti, détruit, tué, envié, jalousé ? Moi qui a blessé des personnes, qui a suscité parfois tant de moqueries, de haine ? Pourquoi moi je suis en vie et pas elle ? Je me suis souvent répété que je n'ai cessé d'être courageuse, de me battre, mais est-ce vrai ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir pu aider, ne pas avoir pu me battre autant que je le souhaitais. Mais je me le répète sans cesse. Je suis seulement humaine. Je détruis autour de moi. Mon sang et mes larmes coulent lorsque je tombe. Je me blesse. Je blesse les autres. Je peux mourir n'importe quand. Je peux écouter les autres. Je peux crier ma colère. Je peux mentir avec un sourire. Je peux faire semblant de pleurer, d'être en colère. J'en ai le droit. J'ai le droit de vivre. Et rien ne me l'enlèvera. Je me suis assez battue. Je dois profiter de ce que j'ai réussi à avoir, par mes propres moyens. Malgré ces épines dans mon cœur, mes larmes qui coulent parfois sans raison, ma colère qui monte sans que je ne puisse le contrôler et mon égoïsme développé au fil des années. Je ne suis pas seule. J'ai le droit d'aimer, d'être aimée, peu importe la façon. Après toutes ces années, j'ai enfin le droit de vivre, en tant qu'humaine, en tant que personne qui a le droit d'avoir mal, d'être blessée, de ressentir.


End file.
